And Twilight will Fall (Even if you don't Believe me)
by Summer Leigh Wind
Summary: "I just want to talk." She replies. Jack toys with relaxing and leans on his crook. "Yeah?" He asks, "The last time someone wanted to 'talk' I ended up saving the world from a second Dark Age." He remarks quite blandly. At this, the woman's eyes flash with something dangerous and her lips flicker in an overly displeased manner. One-Shot.


_**And Twilight will Fall (Even if you don't Believe me)**_

* * *

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?" Said boy spins around, crook poised for both defense and attack. Staring at the woman less than a yard away, he takes in her snow-white skin, hair the color of freshly turned dirt, eyes as dark and reflective as slick, sucking tar and finally the only color to her, her sanguine lips.

Tense and weary, Jack considers her. "Yeah, that's me." He finally says. She smiles, it's quick and sharp-not unlike a the glare of a cobra's fangs before it strikes. "What do you want?" He demands.

She moves closer, her body taking a solid shape; brown cloth rustling with her. "I just want to talk." She replies.

Jack toys with relaxing and leans on his crook. "Yeah?" He asks, "The last time someone wanted to 'talk' I ended up saving the world from a second Dark Age." He remarks quite blandly. At this, the woman's eyes flash with something dangerous and her lips flicker in an overly displeased manner.

"Is that so?" She murmurs smoothly.

"Yeah," Jack answers back, belligerent.

Coming close enough for Jack to scramble for sure-footing, she leans her body in close and offers a hand of green-tinged fingers.

"I am Mother Nature." She tells him.

Jack slowly takes the hand and shakes it briefly. "Really?" He mutters, "I expected you to be..." He fades off, at a loss for words.

That wolf-sharp smile's back and she suggests to him coyly. "Beautiful?"

"No," Jack replies a bit bluntly, "Nicer, I guess."

She pouts. "I am not nice?" She inquires.

Jack shakes his head. "Nope," he agrees, "You're...you're dangerous."

She laughs not unkindly at this. "Ah!" She exclaims, "Give the boy a prize." Jack waits. Circling him, Mother Nature begins to speak. "It's good to know not everyone's so dense, I am Mother _Nature; _nature is not sweet, nature is not good, nature is not fair-nature is brutal and a great deal of other un-nice things."

"I know," Jack concurs. "Winter isn't always good." He stops then, and concludes. "It's _rarely _good."

Mother Nature smiles briefly. "A boy after my heart!" She coos.

Jack tenses. "What do you want Mother Nature?" He demands for a second time.

She sniffs. "Nothing," she replies, "I simply wished to get a look at the _boy _who defeated Pitch Black."

"Well, you've had one," Jack says rather sardonically.

The woman pauses in her circling. "I have, haven't I?" She murmurs. "You aren't much at all," she remarks, "So small you are, so _forgettable._" She jabs.

Jack struggles to not feel riled. "I beat the Boogeyman, though, didn't I?" He counters.

She pauses, a look of hurt passing over those sharp features. "You did," she agrees, "But, unfortunately for you, fear is not something that stays down."

The frost spirit glares. "That a threat?" He barks.

She laughs and flits away. "Oh no my sprite," she grins jaggedly, "It's a _promise_."

"How can you know?" The teenager asks, "You aren't the Man in the Moon."

She looks at him in a pitying way. "How misguided you are," she murmurs, shaking her tresses of hair. "Perseus* is by no means the oldest of us-" Jack wonders why she calls MiM Perseus, but holds his tongue. Smirking wicked and mean, she declares "No, that status goes to our _dear _Pitch Black."

"How do you know?" Jack frowns.

Mother Nature just chuckles. "Do you know what he used to do before he came to this disgusting planet?" She inquires.

Jack shakes his head and wonders just what Mother Nature's trying to do. "He raised worlds to the core with fear, destroyed them until only darkness and fear could survive on them." She snarls, "And someday, he will do the same here." She shouts, "Someday! Someday I will be unchained from this accursed planet and I shall finally die as I should have! As _you _should have!" She howls.

Jack takes a step away. "You're insane." He mutters.

"Am I?" She sneers, "Or are you a _silly little boy_?"

"I'm not silly to care what happens to others-to _kids_." He argues.

She shoots forward, fingers digging into his arms. "You _are_, though, it's only a matter of time before the Nightmare King finds away; it's why he _exists_, to kill, to destroy, to _win_."

Staring into those half-crazed eyes, Jack replies quite forcefully, "I may only be the Guardian of Fun, but even I have enough hope to think I can protect earth's kids from fear-to protect the _whole _world from mass decimation by Pitch Black."

She screams. "You are a _fool_!" She jerks away and fog billowing around her as thunder sounds in the distance, she utters a single promise. "I shall _help _the man of shadows _murder _this world if I have to!"

The frost spirit watches her disappear. Taking a breath, Jack raises his face to the sky and whispers, "What happened to her? Do you know MiM?" But, the man on the moon doesn't deign to answering Jack's question (not that he much expected on either).

* * *

**So, I feel like I should explain this just a bit. Now, for those familiar with the book series, you'll remember that Pitch Black ruined a number of planets before ever coming to Earth. Now, think of it like this, Mother Nature's been watching for centuries (longer probably) as people defeats Pitch Black and watching Pitch rise up again even more determined and stronger; to her, it must feel pretty dismal to know he's just going to get up again even stronger. I feel like, she'd think that people are just putting off the inevitable (the destruction of earth) and wishes people would just stop so she could just die already.**

**As for Jack, he's always been a protector (his sister, children of the world, baby tooth, ect), and all of Mother Nature's hysterics only make him stubborn, so he thinks she'd being ridiculous. After all, Pitch Black could _never _win (right?).**

**Also, this fic did come from the votes on my poll, I'll be removing that choice now; and putting in a new one. Thank you all for reading and I hope you'll choose to review! :D**

***Perseus is what I named the man in the moon in another fic I called _Your Flowers are Hand Grenades._**


End file.
